1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for operating a machine, e.g., a paper machine, a stand alone (off-line) calender, speed sizer, size press, etc., in which vibrations that occur on at least one roll and/or in at least one nip formed between a roll and an opposing surface, in particular an opposing roll, are monitored. It further relates to a corresponding machine, e.g., a paper machine, a stand alone (off-line) calender, speed sizer, size press, etc.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Processes and paper machines of the type mentioned at the outset are described in International Publication No. WO 99/20836 and in European Patent Application No. EP 0 779 394 A1.
Transverse stripes can occur on the paper web, in particular in connection with the use of roll coatings, e.g., in machine calenders, calenders, coating units, in particular size presses and/or the like. As soon as these stripes become visible, the paper web is unusable and forms broke. This so-called “barring effect” is probably the effects of vibration phenomena.